goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales to Give You Goosebumps
Tales to Give You Goosebumps is a series of six books that contain ten stories in each book. Making a grand total of sixty tales in total. Books Tales to Give You Goosebumps Features ten various stories. * The House of No Return * Teacher's Pet * Strained Peas * Strangers in the Woods * Good Friends * How I Won My Bat * Mr. Teddy * Click * Broken Dolls * A Vampire in the Neighborhood More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Features ten various stories. * The Werewolf's First Night * P.S. Don't Write Back * Something Fishy * You Gotta Believe Me! * Suckers! * Dr. Horror's House of Video * The Cat's Tale * Shell Shocker * Poison Ivy * The Spirit of the Harvest Moon Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Features ten various stories. * The Chalk Closet * Home Sweet Home * Don't Wake Mummy * I'm Telling! * The Haunted House Game * Change for the Strange * Perfect School * For The Birds * Aliens in the Garden * The Thumbprint of Doom Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Features ten Halloween stories. * Pumpkin Juice * Attack of the Tattoo * The Wish * An Old Story * The Scarecrow * Awesome Ants * Please Don't Feed The Bears * The Goblin's Glare * Bats About Bats * The Space Suit Snatcher More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Features ten various stories. * The Haunted Guitar * Tune In Tomorrow * Live Bait * Something Strange About Marci * The Ghost Sitter * Fun With Spelling * Matt's Lunch Box * Stuck in 1957 * Mirror Mirror on the Wall * What's Cooking? More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Features ten Christmas themed stories. * Don't Sit on the Gronk * Nutcracker Nightmare * The Ice Vampire * A Holly Jolly Holiday * Why I Hate Jack Frost * Marshmallow Surprise * Monster on Ice * The Double-Dip Horror * Santa's Helpers * Attack of the Christmas Present Trivia * Curly the Skeleton was featured on all six book covers in this series. The first book in the series features a very early design of Curly. Curly's bulldog, Drool, was features on four covers. * A hardcover book was published called 30 Tales to Give You Goosebumps, which had the first three books, Tales to Give You Goosebumps, More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, and Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps all combined into one book. * On every book with the word and in its title, in place of it was an ampersand symbol, &, so it appeared as More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps. * 30 Tales to Give You Goosebumps uses a slightly modified version of the original Tales to Give you Goosebumps book. It is also the only one to lack Curly anywhere on it. * The stories ''Click'', An Old Story, Perfect School, The Haunted House Game, The House of No Return, Strained Peas, Awesome Ants ''and ''Don't Wake Mummy were adapted to the Goosebumps television series. * The first three books were reprinted with contemporary covers, but the last three were never reprinted and exist only in first editions. All of the books in the series, including the 30 Tales to Give You Goosebumps hardcover anthology, are now out of print. * The books always had a different theme. The second book was camp-themed, the third book was summer themed, and the Fourth and Sixth books were Halloween and Christmas themed. * The French version of the stories were released separately, instead of a short story collection. Category:Books Category:Short Stories Category:Tales to Give You Goosebumps Category:Book Series